


all in

by marshall_line



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 05:48:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14826509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marshall_line/pseuds/marshall_line
Summary: сборник драбблов





	1. чонён\сана

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Они двигаются в одном ритме.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Чонён не ожидала, но получается почему-то просто, хотя с Саной так не бывает, Чонён так не может. Они двигаются в одном ритме, словно это должен был быть _их_ номер и только.

Чонён знает: для Саны это всё значит куда больше и не перестаёт. Её улыбка, смех и волнение говорят за неё, громче чем рёв концертного зала; Чонён всё равно ничего не слышит за ударами своего сердца.

Сана накрывает её левую руку своей — и это как _я держу тебя всегда_.

(Чонён задерживает дыхание)

Их правые находят друг друга сами, пытаясь крепко сцепиться пальцами, и этим Сана просит: _не оставляй меня_ — и Чонён отвечает: _не оставлю_ , даже если это длится секунды.


	2. чонён\сана

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Когда Чонён первый раз говорит Сане «нет».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *ложь!ау, где чем больше ты лжёшь человеку, которого любишь, тем быстрее покрываешься корой

Когда Чонён первый раз говорит Сане «нет», боль разрастается только в груди. Чонён списывает всё это на бесконечные часы в зале и ни на что другое.

 

Когда Чонён говорит «нет» ещё раз, у неё подрагивают кончики пальцев. Она хочет взять Сану за руку — и сказать ей наконец-то «да», но Чонён не хватает духу, поэтому она повторяет «нет» — и сжимает руки в кулаки. Кожа под ногтями дубеет — и Чонён прекрасно понимает, что это значит, и всё равно держится за свою ложь.

 

Когда Чонён снова говорит Сане «нет», у неё не остаётся никаких сомнений, что она вот-вот — назло самой себе — зарастёт корой вся и сразу, но древо пробивается только на плечах. Прятать их проще, чем быть с Саной честной.

 

Когда Чонён лихорадочно шепчет «нет», будто других слов для неё не существует, пока Сана целует её шею и ниже, и ниже, и ещё, где кожа чистая и свободная от всё той же лжи, в которую невозможно верить, Чонён кажется, что она сдастся и выдохнет «да» — это не так уж сложно, но Чонён дрожит — и слёзы застилают ей глаза от любви Саны к ней и от того, как она могла бы любить в ответ, если бы не была такой упрямой.

 

Джихё единственная, кто замечает, что с Чонён _давно_ что-то не так, и без каких-либо слов задирает рукава её рубашки: Чонён слишком долго бездумно чесала запястье — и это показалось Джихё странным, и видя сейчас перед собой не руки, а две, по сути, ветки, она произносит из всего, что проносится у неё в голове, лишь одно:

— Тебя это погубит.

Чонён кривит улыбку — и впервые говорит «да» хоть кому-то.


	3. мина\момо

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Между ними, так или иначе, толпа.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <https://youtu.be/XplygGjeOt8>

Каждый раз когда они танцуют вместе между ними, так или иначе, толпа: отделяет, отдаляет, обрывает всю их связь — она и так недостаточно крепка (перестаньте).

Момо наконец-то находит руку Мины и хватается за неё для следующего движения, чтобы отпустить в ту же секунду — им словно мало времени, чтобы побыть наедине, даже если это всего лишь танец.

Момо знает: Мина доверяет ей всё и себя в том числе — это заметно по глазам и по тому, как она держится за Момо, но никогда по тому, как с ней говорит или молчит, только разговоры им вообще-то не нужны.

Они понимают друг друга—

Через танец, музыку и тишину.

И Момо может только дышать, пока Мина остаётся немой, не отрывая от неё взгляда так же, как и рук.

Уже за кулисами Момо не даёт ей поспешно уйти, чтобы переодеться к другому номеру. Они так и стоят обнявшись, оглушённые адреналином и стуком собственных сердец, так больно бьющихся у них в груди (от любви).

— Что такое?

— Просто не хочу тебя отпускать.

— Тогда не отпускай.

И Момо не.


End file.
